


Where Does My Heart Beat Now

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Let Dai!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about love, wasn't there? Just, something lasting, but fragile.</p><p>Well, perhaps not fragile. Maybe fragile in the way a diamond was fragile: sparkling, easily dirty, but shining and almost unbreakable.</p><p>*spoilers for volume 14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Does My Heart Beat Now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/22/09 [here](http://pyrrhical.livejournal.com/138180.html?thread=620228#t620228).

There was something about love, wasn't there? Just, something lasting, but fragile. 

Well, perhaps not fragile. Maybe fragile in the way a diamond was fragile: sparkling, easily dirty, but shining and almost unbreakable.

Maybe, then, the opposite of fragile.

As Jaehee felt the heat of strong arms around his shoulders, he tried to place "love" in his life. Tried to understand it, how he'd been able to keep a burning passion all his days, whether Dai had been in them or not.

No romance was without its perils, ups, and downs. For a pair as violently in love -- and perhaps just "violent" -- as them, there were certainly more than the fair share of downs and perils, but at no point, regardless of "liking" had "love" changed an ounce.

Strong hands running up and down his back, soothing and burning at once. Jaehee wrapped his own arms more firmly around Dai's waist, breathing in that particular sent of sweat, cigarettes, and security that he associated with Dai.

Maybe that was love -- that heat, that comfort, always there, even if he wasn't looking for it.

He leaned up to kiss the taller man, heat concentrated on his back and, now, his mouth. Perfect. Not that they "fit" like those dumb romance novels talked about, but, instead, that it just felt *complete*. Like nothing more could ever come.

The hot hands on his back tightened as Dai, ever violent, pressed Jaehee's mouth open for a stronger kiss, the taste of cigarettes adding to the scent.

Never did Jaehee feel so safe -- and so afraid -- as when he couldn't tell the difference between himself and his other.


End file.
